kunn fu panda
by master rodry
Summary: no la lean es la misma
1. Chapter 1

kun fu panda

capitulo 2 : todo fue una mentira

-A la mañana siguiente po se levanto confundido por lo del beso de la noche pasada asi penso en un plan para aser que tigresa le explique lo del a salir a hablar con ella pero antes de salir escuho el gong.

-buenos dias maestro-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-buenos dias estudiantes,hoy conoceran a un nuevo estudiante espero que lo traten bien -dijo chifu con mirada seria y algo sorprendido de ver a po levantarse tan temprano

-!genial¡ ¿y como se llama?-dijo po con una sonrisa en su rostro

-vamos a entrenar y la conoceran-dijo el maestro chifu dando vuelta asia la puerta

-todos salieron asia el salon de entrenamiento todos salieorn corriendo menos po y tigresa

-ah tigresa...¿puedo preguntartealgo?-dijo po con nerviosismo

-si claro..-dijo tigresa

-¿porque me besaste la noche anterior?-dijo po

-ahh.. porque me confundi-dijo tigresa mirando abajo sin dar contacto visual

-no es cierto ...¿yo te gusto?-dijo po

-¿que?...claro que no ..lo del beso fue solo una broma..-dijo tigresa sintiendose mal por lo que dijo

-bien ...vamos a entrenar-dijo po algo serio

-si,vamos-dijo tigresa

-cuando llegaron vieron al maestro chifu algo seri de tanto esperarlos,cuando el maestro los vio comenzo a hablar

-bien estudiantes ella es Kira-dijo el maestro chifu invitandola a pasar

-cuando entro vieron a una felina igual a tigresa pero de color blanco y negro de ojos celestes y vistiendo de una camiseta de color blanco con un dragon de oro en la parte izquierda y un pantalon color negro.

-hola maestros-dijo kira un poco nerviosa

-hola kira -dijo po con una sonrisa

-!hola¡-dijeron tos los cinco furiosos a ecepcion de se dio cuenta de eso asi que penso dejarlo asi y fue con po y los otros

-bueno estudiantes a entrenar,kira tu entrenaras con po-dijo chifu señalando a po

-si,maestro-dijo kira inclinandose a su maestro

-muy kira creo que entrenaremos juntos-dijo po con una sonrisa

-si,creo que si guerrero dragon-dijo kira sonriendo

-sabes solo dime po-dijo el con una sonrisa amplia

-esta bien po-dijo kira devolviendole la sonrisa

-despues de entrenar duro, el maestro chifu les dijo que se tomen un descanso ,mientras po y los cinco furiosos hablaban con kira y se conocian mas, luego terminaron de cenar todos se fueron asus habitaciones,el maestro chifu le dijo a vivora que kira dormiria en su habitacion pero antes de dormir kira estaba en el pasillo con po.

-ehh...po..gracias por ayudarme a entrenar-dijo kira

-no es nada kira..no iba a dejar que una linda chica... opps perdona no queria decir eso yo...-po no termino de decir la frace por que kira le dio un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches po-dijo kira entrando asu habitacion

-buenas noches kira-dijo po

-Ambos entraron asus habitaciones pero no se dieron cuenta de que tigresa vio y escuho todo por dentro centia celos de kira y por fuera queria matarla.

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

kun fu panda

capitulo 2 : todo fue una mentira

-A la mañana siguiente po se levanto confundido por lo del beso de la noche pasada asi penso en un plan para aser que tigresa le explique lo del a salir a hablar con ella pero antes de salir escuho el gong.

-buenos dias maestro-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-buenos dias estudiantes,hoy conoceran a un nuevo estudiante espero que lo traten bien -dijo chifu con mirada seria y algo sorprendido de ver a po levantarse tan temprano

-!genial¡ ¿y como se llama?-dijo po con una sonrisa en su rostro

-vamos a entrenar y la conoceran-dijo el maestro chifu dando vuelta asia la puerta

-todos salieron asia el salon de entrenamiento todos salieorn corriendo menos po y tigresa

-ah tigresa...¿puedo preguntartealgo?-dijo po con nerviosismo

-si claro..-dijo tigresa

-¿porque me besaste la noche anterior?-dijo po

-ahh.. porque me confundi-dijo tigresa mirando abajo sin dar contacto visual

-no es cierto ...¿yo te gusto?-dijo po

-¿que?...claro que no ..lo del beso fue solo una broma..-dijo tigresa sintiendose mal por lo que dijo

-bien ...vamos a entrenar-dijo po algo serio

-si,vamos-dijo tigresa

-cuando llegaron vieron al maestro chifu algo seri de tanto esperarlos,cuando el maestro los vio comenzo a hablar

-bien estudiantes ella es Kira-dijo el maestro chifu invitandola a pasar

-cuando entro vieron a una felina igual a tigresa pero de color blanco y negro de ojos celestes y vistiendo de una camiseta de color blanco con un dragon de oro en la parte izquierda y un pantalon color negro.

-hola maestros-dijo kira un poco nerviosa

-hola kira -dijo po con una sonrisa

-!hola¡-dijeron tos los cinco furiosos a ecepcion de se dio cuenta de eso asi que penso dejarlo asi y fue con po y los otros

-bueno estudiantes a entrenar,kira tu entrenaras con po-dijo chifu señalando a po

-si,maestro-dijo kira inclinandose a su maestro

-muy kira creo que entrenaremos juntos-dijo po con una sonrisa

-si,creo que si guerrero dragon-dijo kira sonriendo

-sabes solo dime po-dijo el con una sonrisa amplia

-esta bien po-dijo kira devolviendole la sonrisa

-despues de entrenar duro, el maestro chifu les dijo que se tomen un descanso ,mientras po y los cinco furiosos hablaban con kira y se conocian mas, luego terminaron de cenar todos se fueron asus habitaciones,el maestro chifu le dijo a vivora que kira dormiria en su habitacion pero antes de dormir kira estaba en el pasillo con po.

-ehh...po..gracias por ayudarme a entrenar-dijo kira

-no es nada kira..no iba a dejar que una linda chica... opps perdona no queria decir eso yo...-po no termino de decir la frace por que kira le dio un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches po-dijo kira entrando asu habitacion

-buenas noches kira-dijo po

-Ambos entraron asus habitaciones pero no se dieron cuenta de que tigresa vio y escuho todo por dentro centia celos de kira y por fuera queria matarla.

continuara...


End file.
